Devenir un sans coeur
by FFelinna
Summary: Sora est étrange depuis quelques temps et Riku s'inquiète... yaoi mimi, oneshot et pas de lemon, juste de la suggestion RikuSora


  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Devenir un sans-cœur   
Genre : là je vous laisse le loisir de deviner... je sais pas vraiment en fait... mais bon ça se rapproche du shonen ai et y'a pas de lemon   
Base : Kingdom heart   
  
Note de l'auteur : attention cette histoire contient certains spoilers, notamment sur la fin du jeu.   
  
Disclaimer : Aloooors... KH est un jeux vidéo conçu par Disney et Squaresoft... oui je sais au départ ça fait peur... je dois dire également qu'au début j'avais l'impression que les persos de FF étaient là pour faire figuration mais pas tant que ça finalement... bon sinon tous les persos présents ne m'appartiennent pas... Disney je m'en fous moi j'veux Ansem et Sephy-junior... heu pardon Riku ;   
  
Ile du départ du jeu, juste avant la construction du radeau :**   
  
- Hé Sora qu'est-ce que tu fais ??   
- Hum... salut Riku.   
  
Etonné, ce dernier s'arrêta subitement; apparemment Sora n'avait pas l'air bien...   
  
- Sora? Qu'est-ce que t'as??demanda Riku en s'agenouillant devant lui.   
- Rien rien... répondit-il en baissant les yeux;   
- Alléééé dis-moi, ptete que je pourrais t'aider !   
- Non...désolé mais pour ça je pense pas que tu puisses m'aider...   
  
Sora se leva alors et partit en courant avant même que Riku ne réagisse. Ce dernier percuta enfin et courut à sa suite, très surpris de son attitude. Il finit par le retrouver, assis au bord de la falaise, les yeux dans le vague.   
  
- Sora...   
- Laisse moi tranquille tu veux ?   
  
Il s'ensuivit un long silence que l'argenté finit par briser:   
  
- Bon...je n'insiste pas... mais demain tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Oublie qu'on doit partir avec le radeau et si tu fais encore la tête, ça sera pas marrant !   
  
Sora le regarda partir puis reporta son regard vers l'océan.   
  
_Tu sais pas ce que tu dis... si tu savais la vérité, plus jamais tu ne voudrais entendre parler de moi... pourquoi faut-il que je mette à ressentir quelque chose pour toi? Ce n'est pas... normal... je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de sentiments... pour un homme..._   
  
**Chez Riku, un peu plus tard**   
  
L'adolescent était allongé sur son lit, cherchant à deviner la raison pour laquelle Sora était déprimé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça et que le brun refusait de se confier à lui. Peut- être était-ce sa faute... Cette pensée lui apparût comme étant la plus plausible. Si le garçon refusait de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, c'est qu'il devait être impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans ce cas, il devrait lui demander directement...   
Sa résolution prise, il s'endormit en pensant au lendemain.   
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se prépara rapidement et sortit retrouver son ami à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Cependant, en passant près de la falaise, il distingua une forme allongée sur le sol qui n'était autre que Sora. Craignant qu'il n'ai eu un malaise il courut auprès de lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il dormait simplement.   
Riku s'agenouilla pour le réveiller mais arrêta son geste, surpris, lorsque le brun se mit à sucer son pouce et à chercher un nounours invisible. Il sursauta violemment quand il s'agrippa à lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Riku voulut le repousser mais la fermeté avec laquelle s'accrochait Sora et la douce chaleur qui émanait de lui le firent changer d'avis. Son ami semblait si détendu par rapport à la veille... il était vraiment... mignon...   
  
L'argenté secoua soudain la tête avec force ; Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces pensées ? Et que dirais Sora s'il savait ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Redirigeant son regard vers l'adolescent, il l'observa longuement puis passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta brusquement et rougit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que deux billes bleues le fixaient intensément.   
  
- Heuuu... Sora je...   
- Continue...   
- Hein ??   
- Continue... s'il te plaît... répéta Sora en se bouinant contre lui.   
  
Riku le regarda longuement avant de continuer à le bercer doucement. Si cela pouvait redonner le moral à son ami...   
Il finit par ne plus réfléchir et se laissa aller en déposant un baiser sur le front du brun.   
Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis Riku reprit la parole, le regard soudain figé:   
  
- Sora? Tu crois pas qu'on devrait se relever ?   
- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici moi...   
- Peut-être mais Kairi a l'air moins bien que toi...   
- QUOI ??   
  
Le brun se releva brusquement tandis que Kairi les observait, stupéfiée, la mâchoire balayant allégrement le sol.   
  
- Riku... qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'instant...?   
- Heuuuuuuuu...   
- Eh bien heu... en fait Sora faisait une petite déprime alors je l'ai heu... consolé...   
- Hum...   
  
Kairi leur lança un regard étrange avant d'ajouter :   
  
- T'es sûr que le mot juste serait pas "peloter" plutôt ?   
- Mais bien sûr que non !!! Répondirent-ils en rougissant violemment.   
- Moui moui... marmotte, chocolat et papier d'alu je sais... acquiesça Kairi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.   
  
Sora se tu puis partit en courant tout cachant son visage sous les regard étonnés de ses deux amis.   
  
- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?   
- J'en sais rien... j'allais lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas quand t'es arrivée alors...   
- Oh désolée... mais fallait pas t'interrompre pour moi tu sais... vous étiez très mignons tous les deux et puis tu avais l'air bien content non ?   
- Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses Kairi !! Il n'y a rien entre Sora et moi !! On est pas ensemble !!   
- Mais moi je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui y as pensé tout seul !!   
- Mais mais mais... commença Riku, le visage rouge.   
- Pas de mais ! Va trouver Sora et essaye de le consoler à nouveau !   
- Mais je sais même pas ce qu'il a !   
- Mais si tu sais ! Cherche un peu et vas-y !!   
- Kairi...   
- Bon je vais préparer le radeau ! Dépêche-toi je vais pas le faire toute seule non plus !!   
- Ok...   
  
Il partit retrouver Sora, lequel s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Allongé de tout son long, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, lassé de devoir supporter ses sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère lui annoncer la venue de Riku, il s'enfouit sous les couvertures, voulant à tout prix éviter la conversation avec l'argenté.   
  
Ce dernier avança dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Sora avait visiblement envie de rester seul et il hésita. Mais s'il avait besoin d'aide...   
Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit en silence. Le jeune homme semblait dormir, après tout il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de sa mère...   
  
- Sora ?   
- ...   
  
Riku le secoua doucement :   
  
- Hé tu dors ?   
  
Le brun ne bougea pas, écoutant la voix tant aimée lui parler. Il se sentait tout de suite mieux lorsque Riku était à ses cotés... Il coupa court à ses pensées quand il reprit la parole:   
  
- Je suis désolé... je suppose que c'est de ma faute si tu est dans cet état n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu te serait confié à moi comme toujours... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plaît j'aimerais tant me faire pardonner...   
- Non c'est faux Riku !! Cria Sora en se relevant subitement.   
- Que... mais tu pleures !! Releva Riku, choqué de voir son ami dans cet état.   
- C'est rien...mais... c'est pas ta faute, tu y es pour rien, je suis le seul responsable, répondit le brun en essuyant ses larmes.   
- Alors dis-moi...   
- Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide...   
- Me perdre ? Mais t'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber comme ça ?! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Sora alors dis-moi...   
- Non... trancha ce dernier en retournant sous ses couvertures.   
- ...   
  
Riku s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il entendit des sanglots étouffés venant du lit. Sans réfléchir, il repoussa les couvertures et s'allongea à coté de Sora qu'il prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier, surpris, se laissa faire, tandis que l'argenté murmurait à son oreille quelques mots, les plus doux qu'il ait jamais entendu:   
  
- Je t'en prie, je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureux... ça me brise le cœur... je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir heureux à nouveau...   
- Riku... tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?   
- Oui... mais c'est ce que je ressens vraiment... alors je veux que toi aussi tu me dise ce que tu ressens...   
- Eh bien... depuis quelques temps je... j'ai pris conscience de sentiments que je nourrissais pour quelqu'un de très proche... et je... je n'arrive pas à les assumer...   
- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à la personne concernée ?   
- Je... je n'ose pas... tu vois cette personne est... enfin ce n'est pas une fille...   
- Hein ? Tu veux dire que...   
- ... je suis amoureux d'un garçon voila tout." avoua Sora en baissant les yeux.   
- ...   
- Est-ce que... ça te dérange ?   
  
Riku eu du mal à rester sérieux alors que tout s'éclaircissait dans son esprit. A présent... il savait que faire pour remonter le moral du brun... même si quelque part ça le gênait un peu... Laissant tomber ses pensées, il répondit :   
  
- Non pas du tout... au contraire.   
- Hein ? Comment ça "au contraire"? demanda le brun, franchement étonné.   
  
_Sora j'espère que c'est de moi que tu parles sinon quelque chose me dit que ça va mal aller..._   
  
- Devine... répondit Riku en approchant son visage du sien.   
- Tu...   
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase, l'adolescent l'avait déjà enlacé et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si agréable... Sora se laissa emporter par toutes les sensations qui se mélangeaient en lui. Néanmoins, alors qu'il répondait au baiser, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'argenté, comme s'il y avait une certaine gêne...   
Mais l'instant était trop précieux pour qu'il le gâche et il se laissa aller tandis que Riku le basculait sur le lit...   
  
Sora n'aurait jamais cru que son ami pouvait être ainsi. Il se montrait si doux, si attentionné... et il était aux anges. Lorsque, épuisé, Riku se retira et s'allongea à ses cotés, le brun se bouina contre lui. Soupirant d'aise, il lui murmura deux mots qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire: "je t'aime".   
Tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il ne vit pas les larmes qui brillaient sur la joue de son amant.   
Au matin, Sora ne trouva personne à ses cotés, juste une lettre sur son bureau. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et sentit son cœur se briser en lisant les mots écrits par Riku :   
  
_"Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir le courage d'être là pour m'expliquer devant toi mais cela m'est trop difficile. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous... je... je voulais te consoler à n'importe quel prix... finalement peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais dû passer cette nuit ensemble...   
Je sais ce que tu vas penser... je t'en prie oublie ce que nous avons fait c'est la seule solution...   
Tu sais, lorsque tu m'a murmuré ces deux mots hier soir... j'avais l'impression d'avoir volé ton cœur... je me sens vraiment mal... quel enfoiré je fais pas vrai ?   
Je vais arrêter là... je suis désolé..."   
  
Riku._   
  
Sora se laissa tomber au sol et passa la journée dans sa chambre. Alors que le soir tombait, il se leva et, sa décision prise, alla voir Kairi pour l'aider à terminer le radeau.   
  
_Riku... je ferais semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé... pour le moment. Mais cela ne se terminera pas comme ça... sois-en sûr..._   
  
Il rentra chez lui un peu plus tard, le ciel se couvrant de gros nuages noirs. Apparemment, une grosse tempête allait avoir lieu cette nuit...   
  
**Trois ans plus tard, à l'intérieur de Kingdom heart**   
  
_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Les jours me semblent si longs... cela doit faire trois ans maintenant... Sora... je souhaite plus que tout te revoir... Kairi aussi... mais surtout toi, toi seul. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais ressentir cela pour quelqu'un et surtout pour toi. Malheureusement, il a fallu que j'en prenne conscience seulement maintenant.   
  
Si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir laissé après cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble... Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit et fui comme un lâche ? Est-ce à cause des ragots et du dégoût des autres ? Ca devait être pour ça... Le lendemain tu n'avais rien dit mais le regard que tu m'as lancé a suffit à m'éclairer sur ce que tu pensais de moi. Un beau salaud n'est-ce pas ? Moi je n'ai rien dit, j'ai détourné les yeux ... et j'ai continué à faire semblant. Toi aussi, visiblement. Mais on sentait bien tous les deux que rien n'était plus comme avant... peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais dû passer cette nuit ensemble...   
  
Un sans-cœur s'approche de moi... j'ai l'impression d'être comme lui à présent. Vide de toute émotion, je ne ressens qu'une douleur intense dont tu es à l'origine sans le savoir. Je sens que ma volonté faiblit et que mon cœur s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ténèbres... C'est comme si Ansem m'appelait à lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, je le sens. Après tout, il hantait mon corps pendant l'invasion des ténèbres et j'ai pu voir ce que renfermait son cœur. Aucune lumière, rien que la nuit et le vide. Je pense qu'il devait être très seul en fait...   
  
Je devrais arrêter de penser à ça et réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici pour te retrouver. Si je réussis... je promets que mes premiers mots seront pour toi et que je ne te quitterais plus. Jamais. Je sais ce qu'est la solitude à présent... et je ne pense pas que la compagnie de cette fichue souris puisse la vaincre. Roi ou pas, je crois que je vais finir par le jeter aux sans-cœur...   
Sora... tu me manques tellement....   
  
Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent la douleur augmente ainsi que ma solitude... est-ce que je tiendrais jusqu'à ta venue ? Je l'espère... mais tu ne viens pas. Ma fin est proche je le sens... je ne suis pas éternel et je sombre de plus en plus...   
En toi._   
  
**FIN !!   
  
Est-ce que je peux encore hurler " neuneu " où vous allez me taper ? XD   
  
Finalement j'l'aime bien cette fic... même si elle est courte ;;**


End file.
